


Fistful of Gremlins

by Fox_Salz



Series: Dualscar's Space Opera Harem Anime [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak - Freeform, Background Plot, Bathing/Washing, Bulge Handjob, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cat Puns, Dress Up, Fanfiction, Gremlins Who Care, Horn Stimulation, Minor Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, Multi, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Oral Sex, Pampering, Psionics Used During Sex, Puns & Word Play, Puns during sex, Size Difference, Sollux And Nepeta Are Gremlins, Sollux Captor Has Dual Bulges, Spanking, Tender Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Dualscar is given special treatment and doesn't know what to think of it.





	Fistful of Gremlins

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo back at it with some more of what has somehow become one of my favorite ships. I'm glad others have seemed to like it lol.

“So vwe’re confirmed, twvo perigees until vwe reach your outpost.”

 

“Sounds about motherfucking right,” the clown on screen agreed. “I can’t wait to see all these wigglers again. I could give or take on your crusty fish ass, of course, but it’s a small price to pay to see my tiny motherfucking brother in clubs.”

 

From somewhere behind him Gamzee honked. Cronus resisted a physical reaction.

 

“This vwas as joyless a convwersation as alwvays, Dzanni, thank you.”

 

They had the audacity to wink before signing off. If Cronus didn’t know they were just like that he would have contacted Truffa’s auspistice and—

 

“Vwhat the fuck is on the screen?”

 

Everyone turned to Sollux who had his his feet kicked up on his console, playing a video game with his psionics.

 

“Oh whoops, my bad.”

 

“What is wrong with your maggot eaten thinkpan?” Karkat snapped, voice far too loud for someone standing so close to Cronus. His fin twitched.

 

“I mean, if it’s been eaten by maggots, isn’t that your answer right there?”

 

As Karkat made a strangled sound of anger Gamzee came over and shamelessly papped him. It only made Karkat turn his ire on the foolish clown.

 

Before this could escalate into a whole thing Cronus announced, “Alright, evweryone’s dismissed.”

 

Thankfully the wigglers started filing out, taking their loud bickering and jeering with them. Cronus could hardly believe any of these brats were in the double digits. Every day they inched closer and closer to their adult molts yet somehow managed to whine and wail more than actual grubs. Astounding as it was aggravating.

 

“Captain Ampurra!” He turned to Nepeta’s smiling face. She was staring at him hopefully, holding a tablet up to her chest. Alright, sometimes one of them managed to be endearing.

 

Less endearing were the two who came up behind her. Equius’ face was set in its default disapproving frown while Sollux grinned unabashedly in all his gremlin glory.

 

“Vwhat is it, Nepeta?”

 

“I have some furry important doclawments fur mew to look at, sir.”

 

She tossed him a wink; Cronus had to hold back a chuckle.

 

“Aye, lass, vwe can go ovwer them nowv.”

 

“Thank mew, Captain! Equius, this might take a minute, so I’ll meet up with mew later, okay?”

 

“I have no qualms waiting with you, Nepeta.”

 

“But that’s not necessary,” Nepeta insisted.

 

“Perhaps not, but I’m still waiting right here.”

 

“EZ, it’s gonna be a minute,” Sollux spoke up. “I’ve gotta show the captain reports on the ship.”

 

Equius’ frown deepened. “Then I am stout in my decision to stay with Nepeta.”

 

“I’d be hurt if that wasn’t pretty fair.”

 

Pouting now Nepeta begged, “Equius, please just go already.”

 

“Why do you want me gone so badly?” he demanded, cracked shades just low enough on his face for Cronus to catch his eyes narrowing.

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Yes you do.”

 

“No I don’t.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“ _Enough_ ,” Cronus interjected, rubbing one temple. These wigglers would kill him before the empress ever had a chance. “Equius, leavwe. Go to your quarters or the mess, or anywvhere, I don’t care so long as it’s not here. That’s an order.”

 

For one brief second it looked like he might protest. Then he snapped to his senses and gave a stiff, curt nod that Cronus might have called out for its insubordination if he actually gave a damn. Instead he let the boy exit with his spine so rigid it was impressive.

 

The door had hardly closed behind him before Nepeta squealed and threw herself at Cronus. He wrapped his arms around her, chuckling as she made herself comfortable.

 

“You’re the best, captain.”

 

“Eh, I guess you’re maybe in like the top five,” Sollux conceded.

 

“Do you really think you should be trying my patience, boy? I should beat you for playing games during an important call.”

 

Sollux shrugged carelessly. “Hey, the conversation didn’t involve me. Besides, I needed to give it a good whirl. I’m still debugging that one.”

 

“‘That one’? Howv many games havwe you installed on my ship, boy?”

 

“Technically zero. I didn’t install shit, I made them from the ground up.”

 

“Hm. Impressivwe. It’s nice to see you havwe some hobby, I suppose.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I should still keelhaul you.”

 

“Valid.”

 

“Captain,” Nepeta interjected, nuzzling his neck, “I want to show mew what I wrote.”

 

“Another installment already, swveetheart? My you’re prolific, kitten.”

 

“I was feeling purrticlawly inspired last night,” she admitted shyly, olive dusting her cheeks.

 

Struck by her adorableness, Cronus pressed a kiss to the top of her head before taking the tablet. This was not the first story she’d written of them since they’d started sleeping together. She was actually quite good. Engaging dialogue, adventurous plots—and positions. She had written one where Sollux only got to watch as she and Cronus pailed under the setting sun after a successful heist against the crown. So far that was one of his favorites.

 

“I have a fic, too,” Sollux announced, shoving his own tablet into Cronus’ chest.

 

Well this was a first. Usually he just had a running commentary on Nepeta’s. Curiously Cronus glanced at it.

 

“‘A Hot Goldblood Fills His Captain’s Nook Vwith His Bulges’.”

 

Cronus quirked his brow at the grinning boy.

 

“It’s a troll Homeric epic in the making.”

 

“This can’t be about you, it says a _hot_ goldblood psionic.”

 

“Ehehehe, asshole.”

 

Passing the tablet back to him Cronus said, “Let me givwe you a more realistic title to vwork off of. ‘Gremlin Gets Railed By Dashing Captain Until He Can’t Vwalk The Next Day And Has To Make Up Excuses To His Friends’.”

 

“Oh that has a nice ring to it,” Nepeta decided. Cronus scratched between her horns and she chirped.

 

Undeterred Sollux wondered, “When you say dashing—“

 

“Think long and hard before you speak, boy, lest you vwant to spend the rest of this evwening edged vwith no orgasm. On your part, at least.”

 

“I feel like you two are just ganging up on me now.”

 

“Mew like it, though.”

 

“Not the point, AC.”

 

“Alright, sparky, enough of all that. Let me read Nepeta’s story then I’ll get to yours.”

 

“Am I in this one?” he asked, leaning his arms on Cronus’ leg.

 

“Yes! But this ends in a clawffhanger right befur mew pail so don’t get too excited.”

 

“Lame. I guess that’s fair, though. You don’t pail in mine, either.”

 

Nepeta stuck out her tongue and Sollux mimicked her.

 

“By the depths, vwigglers, let me read this already,” Cronus interjected.

 

“Yeah, Sollicks, stop distracting the captain.”

 

“Both of you hush now,” Cronus ordered, papping them. Sure they weren’t about to interrupt again he picked back up Nepeta’s tablet and read the title. “On The Run, A Young Huntress And Her Vwagrant Companion Fall Into The Strong Arms Of A Stoic Captain Vwho Secretly Is Full Of Lovwe But Needs Help Healing’.”

 

“Title’s a little clunky, but I’m intrigued,” Sollux commented.

 

“Another vword and you’ll spend the rest of this reading ovwer my knees, boy.”

 

Sollux met his eyes, grinning. Then, over enunciating so Cronus didn’t miss the teasing, said, “Vword.”

 

Without missing a beat Cronus yanked him over his knees like promised and brought his hand down on the seat of his pants. Sollux’s breath hitched, then by the third strike he was groaning. Cronus gave the boy a few more strikes for good measure.

 

“You’re such a brat,” Nepeta giggled, scratching between his horns.

 

“I neither confirm nor deny the accusation.”

 

Cronus gave two last quick swats to his thighs and said, “Keep your commentary in your thinkpan, boy, until the end.” The _or else_ was left unsaid but implied as he squeezed the bony expanse Sollux called an ass.

 

Sollux mimed zipping his lips shut.

 

He’d believe it when he saw it. Sure he’d be using his hand again, Cronus left it there while he returned his attention to Nepeta’s fic.

 

Cronus got two whole paragraphs in before Sollux’s snark spurted out again. He silenced the boy with a sharp smack. Then, any benefit of the doubt snuffed out, Cronus continued to strike him on and off as he narrated all three thousand four hundred and thirteen words. Any time his fic stand-in made a smart comment that had Sollux snickering Cronus made sure to bring his hand down just a bit harder.

 

“This vwas a lovwely first chapter, kitten,” he praised when it was over, handing the tablet back to her.

 

Nepeta beamed and leaned in for a kiss Cronus readily granted her.

 

“I’m glad mew liked it, captain! I have ideas fur a later part but I will need your expurrtise.”

 

“Of course. Just make a list of quandaries, swveetheart, and I’ll givwe you hands on demonstrations.”

 

“You’re the best, captain!”

 

“Any time, kitten.”

 

“Am I invited?” Sollux wondered. Automatically Cronus slapped his ass and he gasped.

 

“Yes, but I’m going to tie you up and only allowv you to vwatch.”

 

“That’s several layers of hot.”

 

Cronus snorted.

 

“Nowv, do you think you can behavwe yourself long enough for me to get through your story?”

 

“When you say behave—“ Cronus whacked him twice and Sollux groaned, “ _Fuck_. Hnn, yes, I can behave.”

 

“There’s a good boy.”

 

Cronus helped him stand, then pulled him into his lap proper opposite Nepeta. With a little trill Sollux nestled against his chest and handed back over his tablet. Free hand rubbing up and down his side, Cronus began reading.

 

“‘It was obvwious the captain had become smitten with his irresistible psionic. The feel of his cool vwiolet eyes swveeping across his form vwas a daily occurrence nowv.’” Cronus sighed. “Howv long is this first part?”

 

“Two thousand two hundred and twenty two words.”

 

“Let’s cut it dowvn to twventy twvo.”

 

“Just keep reading, it gets good.”

 

Biting back his disbelief, Cronus continued the story. Nepeta and Sollux got a little handsy in the meanwhile, idly touching each other before both decided to mouth either side of his neck gills. Fins flicking, Cronus managed not to trip over the words.

 

“‘Unable to deny his captain such a request, the troll nodded. To be continued.’ Vwell. That vwasn’t nearly as unbearable as I feared. Good job, sparky.”

 

“Ehehehe, told you you’d like it. No spoilers, but it gets steamy in chapter two.”

 

“I had imagined as much from that ending, yes.”

 

Cronus leaned down and kissed his grin, holding the back of his neck. Sollux opened right up for him and Cronus took a moment to indulge the lad.

 

Nepeta’s warm hands snuck under his shirt. Cronus let her explore his body, the girl’s tongue running across his gills again. Her fingers ghosted around his grubscars, drawing little shapes he thought might be hearts.

 

As much as he would love to encourage this progression of things, this wasn’t the optimal place for privacy. Pulling away he told them, “Vwhy don’t you go to my quarters, swveethearts, and vwe’ll pick this up there.”

 

“Aye aye, captain,” they both replied in unison, saluting. Cronus sighed, a bit of fondness seeping in.

 

“Off vwith you gremlins. I’ll be there shortly.”

 

They hopped off him and hurried that way while Cronus strolled towards the mess. He’d learned to stock up on water and food when those two got frisky.

 

On the way he passed Equius whose natural sour face seemed even more pinched than usual. Cronus imagined Equius wasn’t taking his relationship with Nepeta well. If he knew about it. Nepeta had surely confided in her moirail. Then again Equius seemed the type who would formally approach his diamond’s other quadrant prospects with a warning to not do her wrong. As of yet the lad hadn’t said anything of the sort to him; perhaps Equius thought better than to give the shovel talk to Cronus of all people, though he doubted that. He’d ask Nepeta, but it was no concern of his.

 

Terezi and Karkat were in the mess hall, their conversation halting as soon as he entered. They turned to him, in Terezi’s case several inches to his left, and stared. While their expressions weren’t too different from what he was used to—Terezi’s lips curled in a grin that was halfway between predatory and playful, Karkat grumpy as ever with brows furrowed as though offended by existence itself—Cronus felt an air of scrutiny about them somehow more pronounced than usual. He nodded politely at the pair, accompanied with a small greeting. It earned him a cackle and a snort.

 

Choosing to ignore their presence, Cronus headed for the kitchen door. After gathering what he needed he started back out to the hallway, continuing to pretend the other two weren’t there still watching his every move. They were being blatantly obvious and it almost unnerved Cronus. Deciding not to care, he silently cursed Kankri’s ghost for not being alive and taking these wiggler off his hands.

 

When he entered his quarters his gremlins were on the bed. Specifically Sollux was on the bed, Nepeta on top of him and mouthing at his neck. Both were less clothed than he’d last seen them yet surprisingly not naked. Perhaps they’d gotten too tied up. Cronus chuckled at his own pun, watching the boy’s arms—bound together by his own shirt—strain as she started palming his exposed grubscars.

 

Finally alerted to his presence, the pair paused and turned to him.

 

“Welcome back, captain!”

 

“Yo.”

 

“Vwell aren’t you twvo impatient,” he laughed. “Couldn’t vwait for me and couldn’t evwen vwait until you vwere undressed.”

 

“I was tackled and trussed up like an oinkbeast for roasting.”

 

“Mew deserved it,” Nepeta countered, slapping his thigh. “Sollicks was handsy befur we even made it to your quarters.”

 

“I’m not denying anything, but I will point out there was no one else around so it’s not like I was groping you in front of your sweaty moirail or anything. Unlike someone.”

 

Olive spreading across her cheeks Nepeta exclaimed, “I didn’t know he was going to come back so soon! At least he didn’t see anything incriminating.”

 

“Ehehehe, he almost caught you with your hands down my pants, AC.”

 

“It’s not funny, Sollicks!”

 

That only made the lad laugh more.

 

Cronus shook his head. These two were absolutely incorrigible. Crossing to the chair on the other side of the room he told them, “By all means, keep entertaining yourselvwes, darlings. I’m going to havwe a quick showver.”

 

As he sat and made to remove his boots Nepeta suddenly sprung up and cried out, “Wait!”

 

Cronus did, blinking curiously at the girl.

 

Pulling Sollux along she came over requesting, “Let us, captain.”

 

Curiosity only growing, Cronus sat back and allowed them to kneel at his feet.

 

“Fucked up you didn’t even untie me,” Sollux commented mildly as he used his psionics to do just that. His freed hands then started at the laces of his right boot.

 

“Look at mew purroblem solving all on your own,” Nepeta mock praised, working on his left boot.

 

Sollux pulled his boot off first then went to help Nepeta with the other. Sweet girl had tried her best but was stuck on a stubborn knot. She pouted as Sollux undid it for her, and Cronus scratched at one of her hornbeds. With hopeful eyes she looked up at him.

 

“Captain, can we bathe with mew?”

 

Cronus had been planning on just hopping into the shower for a moment, but he couldn’t deny these two such a simple request.

 

“If you really vwant to, darlings.”

 

Nepeta grinned brightly, and even though he tried to look nonchalant Sollux seemed pleased.

 

They followed him into the ablutionblock, Nepeta taking his arm and humming. Cronus couldn’t help smiling, her demeanor infectious.

 

Bypassing the shower, he headed for the sunk in tub that was more than big enough to hold the three of them. Cronus turned the water on, setting it far warmer than he’d ever use for himself. Didn’t want to freeze his sweet gremlins, though.

 

As the tub filled he stood and made to undress. Once again Nepeta stopped him.

 

“Let us, captain.”

 

This time she didn’t wait for permission, pushing up his shirt herself. Sollux joined her and Cronus didn’t stop them as they slowly undressed him. He expected them to get handsy, to brush purposefully against his grubscars or try to otherwise get him excited. Instead they simply, well, undressed him. It was almost reverent, and Cronus didn’t know what to think.

 

When they were finally done the tub was just about filled and they hurriedly shucked off the rest of their own clothing. Shaking his head in bemusement, Cronus stepped into the water.

 

Certainly the warmest bath water he’d been in for sweeps, but his body remembered how to adjust. He held out a hand for either of his partners and helped them in next. It seemed just warm enough for them, no complaints forthcoming.

 

Nepeta instantly flew into his arms, claiming both his attention and lips. Cronus wrapped his arms around her, pushing her up for better access. She was exuberant but surprisingly chaste. Even her touch was light and almost innocent as she ran her hands across his chest. Cronus followed her pace.

 

“Huh, you really do have as many bath products as ED. Yeesh. How many different shampoos do you need?”

 

When Cronus pulled away from Nepeta he turned to the boy who was idly examining his array of products.

 

“Do you enjoy howv my hair feels vwhen you run your fingers through it?”

 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

“Then don’t complain, sparky.”

 

“Point taken.”

 

Giggling, Nepeta took his hand and went over to Sollux, pulling Cronus along. She poked around all the different bottles and jars.

 

“I don’t even know what half of these things are, captain.”

 

“Same. Might as well be potions in a fake wizard story. Ehehehe, vwizard.”

 

Putting a hand on either’s head Cronus replied, “That is because you’re both gremlins. I’m surprised you evwen knowv vwhat soap is.”

 

“Equius taught me,” Nepeta said without a hint of jest.

 

“I once tried to make a Mountain Dew soap.”

 

“Vwhat—“

 

“Baja Blast.”

 

“I vwasn’t going to ask the flavwor.” Cronus sighed. “I don’t evwen vwant to knowv.”

 

“It smelled right but was too sticky.”

 

“It’s a good thing you stuck vwith coding,” Cronus mused, reaching for a bottle.

 

Nepeta snatched it up first saying, “Here, captain, I want to.”

 

“That’s body vwash.”

 

“I know that, silly, don’t mew worry.”

 

A tall order. Still, he let her squeeze a copious amount into Sollux’s cupped hands then hers before they started lathering across his chest and arms. He couldn’t deny the attention was nice, their touches gentle. His eyes closed and allowed himself to relax as they washed him.

 

They soaped him all over with care. Even when their hands trailed lower neither got frisky, surprisingly enough. The pair simply washed him innocent as could be. It was all disturbingly pale.

 

Cronus rested against the brim of the tub so Nepeta could reach his hair while she washed it next, scratching gently at his scalp. It was hard not to groan at the attention.

 

“Don’t you have a moirail, kitten?” he wondered amusedly.

 

“Yes! And this does not interfur with it beclaws we are simply taking care of our captain.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“Listen I can’t have a non-complicated relationship so it’s whatever on my end,” Sollux added.

 

Cronus could have said more but instead just chuckled and let them continue.

 

When they were done with him they ended up in a splash fight instigated by Nepeta. Cronus leaned back and watched their antics. Until they nearly toppled over his carefully curated collection of self care products and he ended the battle by dunking both their heads underwater.

 

When they came back up for air they shared a devious look that wouldn’t seem out of place on a pair of legislacerators. That was all the warning Cronus got before he was being assailed with water. He held a hand up reflexively, chuckling. Then, thinking him distracted, they were lunging at Cronus. He caught them easily, spinning them around in the water.

 

Eventually, after a bevy of kisses and laughter, Cronus coaxed the other two into properly bathing, as well. He watched them lather each other much like they’d done with him if maybe with a bit more goofing around. He allowed the easy smile on his face to stay, occasionally ruffling their hair or brushing knuckles against an arm.

 

Finally they climbed out of the bath and Cronus wrapped them both in towels. Nepeta outright purred as he pulled the towel around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head; when he did the same to Sollux the lad’s tongue peeked out between his smile like a cat. Precious they both were.

 

Back in his quarters, Nepeta once again eagerly took his hand. Looking up at him with wide hopeful eyes that it was hard to refuse she asked, “Captain, can we dress mew up?”

 

“Excuse me, kitten?”

 

“Mew have so many purretty clothes that mew never wear. Let us dress mew up. Please?”

 

Well this was the strangest request his gremlins had ever proposed. Including the time Sollux had asked him to stay perfectly still for a minute so he could use his horns as a target for ring tossing. Suffice to say Cronus had not granted that request, but this one, well.

 

“I suppose, swveethearts, if it’ll make you twvo happy.”

 

Beaming, Nepeta pulled him along to his closet as Sollux opened it with psionics. She searched through it giddily, Sollux giving his opinions for everything she paused at. Cronus just stood back and let them rummage around. He was positive there wasn’t anything hidden in there he didn’t want them seeing—at least not that they could easily stumble on.

 

Eventually they agreed on a deep violet suit Cronus hadn’t considered in a while. It always had fit him well—of course, considering the woman who had tailored it specifically for him, that was no surprise. Cronus didn’t stop the nostalgic twitch of his lips as the pair held it up with matching grins.

 

They insisted on dressing him themselves and once again Cronus simply let them do so. Thankfully they hadn’t chosen one of his more complicated outfits, and they showed surprising care for the fine material as they dressed him. Also surprising was Sollux actually using his hands instead of psionics as he buttoned up the matching dress shirt.

 

“You need more gold in your wardrobe,” Sollux commented.

 

“And olive.”

 

“Do I nowv? Take it up vwith Kanaya.”

 

Eyes twinkling like they just might, they finished up and stepped back to admire—him? A task completed with surprising competence? Either way, their eyes raked over him and the suit admiringly.

 

“Does it meet your approvwal, darlings?”

 

“It’s getting there,” Sollux replied. “Still missing something, though.”

 

“Sollicks is right about gold, captain. Mew need something spawkly.”

 

“Vwell vwho am I to stop your fun prematurely?” He motioned towards his jewelry box. “Go see vwhat you can find.”

 

Cronus sat down as they happily rifled through his jewelry. These wigglers really were going all out in this little game or fantasy or whatever this was. Cronus wasn’t quite sure how to feel about this treatment. Regardless, it was nice to see them enjoy themselves, even if he had no idea where their ultimate goal lay.

 

“Oh! This will look so purretty on you, captain!” Nepeta declared, holding up some old horn rings he’d worn maybe once or twice to a boring formal event he hadn’t managed to weasel his way out of.

 

Nepeta came over to him, Sollux following with the whole jewelry box. She hopped into his lap and automatically his hands reached up to steady her by her hips as she slipped the horn rings on.

 

“I was right, captain, they’re very purretty.”

 

Her smile was so sweet he couldn’t resist stealing a chaste kiss.

 

“Yeah, not bad,” Sollux agreed. “Here, move.”

 

She pulled back as he floated up to clasp several chains around Cronus’ neck. The first two were plain, one silver and one gold. The third was the shortest and was run through an actual shell. Its chord was a plain thing instead of the other expensive jewelry they were adorning him with.

 

“I like this necklace, captain. It goes well with your eyes.”

 

Cronus’ fins flickered and he ordered them under control. One little piece of flattery shouldn’t make him lose his cool, damn it.

 

“Nice Signless necklace, by the way,” Sollux commented.

 

Cronus’ breath caught in his throat as the lad dangled said necklace. He’d forgotten it was there, shoved into the bottom under everything else so he wouldn’t have a stark reminder of past failures staring at him. Silently he forced himself to calm down, telling the lad with an even voice, “Used to be much more popular amongst the rebels, before the empress caught on.”

 

“Ehehehe, I think if I wore it KK would have a pump biscuit attack.”

 

“Ooh we should do that sometime. It’s funny when Karkitty gets all worked up.”

 

Sollux looked at Cronus and, where she couldn’t see, made the sign of an upside down heart—the universal spades sign. Cronus grinned. It’d be something to see his kitten in a kismesissitude with Karkat. A much better and hilarious thing to focus on rather than the pendant Sollux was already putting away.

 

Speaking of Nepeta, she had taken one of his hands in hers and was slipping different rings onto the fingers. Then she was taking his other hand and doing the same. There was a look of deep concentration on her face as she gazed at his hands, her own fingers gently rubbing the sides as she put multiple rings on any one digit as though wanting to try and fit them all on, or at least as many as she could.

 

“I love your hands, captain. They’re so nice.”

 

“They’re calloused and scarred,” he denied, voice a bit gruff as he forced his fins to stay still.

 

“So? That’s what makes them yours. And because they’re your hands I think they’re very purretty, and I love them.”

 

The sincerity washed over Cronus, settling in his chest and nestling against his pump biscuit. He didn’t know what to say to something like that. Then she was turning his hands over to kiss his palms while Sollux leaned against her, idly coasting his fingers across Cronus’ thigh. He couldn’t handle any more of this.

 

“Alright, your little games havwe been entertaining, and I havwen’t stopped your fun. Nowv tell me vwhat you twvo are angling at.”

 

“You’re a paranoid dude, captain. It’s not all about angles. We’re not Vriska.”

 

Nepeta bit her lip but the snicker still escaped.

 

“You don’t havwe any ulterior motivwe?” Dualscar didn’t miss their shared furtive glance.

 

”We just want to take care of mew beclaws we care!”

 

“I’m just going along with whatever AC wants,” Sollux added. “She’s persuasive when she wants to be.”

 

Cronus barely caught the lass’s whispered, “ _Purr_ suasive.”

 

He wasn’t quite sure what to believe. Obviously there was some reason they were so intent on all this special attention. They—

 

Suddenly an incident from a few days ago struck him. He’d been reading over diagnostics of the ship while they’d kept him company, and somehow they’d gotten on the topic of quadrants. Cronus had idly commented that none of his had been filled in a long while. This news upset Nepeta greatly and he’d had to drop everything to comfort her. Was that what all this was about?

 

He remembered Nepeta’s teary-eyed exclamation: “That’s terrible, captain! Mew deserve to have someone who shows mew how much they care.”

 

His face felt far too warm and his traitorous fins were flicking. These two were trying to show they _cared_. Cronus absolutely had no idea how to handle that.

 

Forcing his tells to stop broadcasting his bundle of emotions, he said, “You swveet things are something else.”

 

They just grinned at him.

 

As Sollux used his psionics to set the jewelry box back in its place Nepeta adjusted some rings, straightened a button, smoothed out a wrinkle all with such care. His pump biscuit was pumping far too hard at the tender touches.

 

“There,” Nepeta declared finally. “Doesn’t our captain look purretty, Sollicks?”

 

“I mean I’d use something more like hot because I’m not six sweeps old.” Nepeta flicked his nose and he snickered. “But yeah, he looks good.”

 

“Ah, good. Vwhat vwould I do vwithout your approvwal?”

 

“Perish,” Sollux shot back while Nepeta stuck out her tongue.

 

Then his kitten sprung up to drape her arms over his shoulders and kiss him. Eyes closing, he relaxed into her touch, own hands finding her waist.

 

There was a familiar tingle across his gills and he cracked an eye open to look over at Sollux. Unabashedly the boy grinned, wiggling his sparking fingers.

 

Cronus rolled his eyes and refocused on Nepeta’s soft mouth. She licked his lips and he opened up for her as the lad continued teasing his gills with psionics. Now this was the sort of attention he could handle.

 

By this point her towel was barely still holding on to her while Sollux had long let his drop to the floor. It took hardly any effort to pull it off Nepeta and toss it aside. Then he gripped her bare hip with one hand as the other reached out for Sollux. He found the boy’s thigh, rubbing inwards and squeezing. It earned him an encouraging chirp.

 

It wasn’t too long before Nepeta’s hands started roaming. She rubbed his chest through the fabric of the suit, other hand pushing up to his horns. She grabbed one, pulling his head forward so she could kiss him deeper. Cronus so did enjoy when his kitten took a bit of initiative.

 

For all the grief he gave Sollux, he enjoyed it from the boy, too. If nothing else they kept it interesting and kept him on his toes.

 

For instance, suddenly there was a hand snaking under Nepeta, brushing against her nook and rubbing Cronus’ through his pants. In turn Nepeta rolled her hips, trilling into his mouth. Sollux kept up the attention to his gills, leaning forward to run his tongue along the slits, as well.

 

“Swveethearts, keep that up and you’ll ruin all your hard vwork,” he teased, pulling back after a moment. His bulge was pushing against his sheath; theirs were already peeking out, and he saw how slick their nooks were.

 

“I’m willing to live with the consequences.”

 

“Mew are a work of art in or out of clothes, captain.”

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have let you watch all that hentai with me,” Sollux mused.

 

“Vwhat’s hentai?”

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“That is a lesson for another day, captain,” Nepeta told him solemnly. “We have more impurrtant things to focus on.”

 

Before he could utter another word Nepeta was kissing him again, harder this time, while she cupped the back of his neck. Her other hand lightly traced the shell of his fins. Sollux, who hadn’t stopped shamelessly fondling his nook, hooked a claw into the zipper of his pants and worked them open. He wasted no time in shoving his hand in and pressing a finger against Cronus’ nook lips. All the attention had made him wet, and Sollux ran his finger across the slickness.

 

Cronus spread his legs encouragingly, the hand he had on Sollux similarly pressing against the boy’s nook. Whereas Sollux was teasing him, however, Cronus plunging a fingertip in without preamble and earned a delightful keen. He bucked, making a begging sound for Cronus to push in further. He couldn’t help indulging the boy then curling his finger against the top wall of his nook. Sollux groaned.

 

After a moment as he adjusted to the penetration, Sollux mimicked him, pressing a finger inside of Cronus. In reward Cronus rubbed his thumb at the junction between nook and bone sheath.

 

After another minute of teasing and kissing Cronus pulled back again. Nepeta whined and he shooshed her, pecking the top of her forehead.

 

“If vwe continue this any further, swveethearts, vwe should movwe it to the platform.”

 

“I wanna eat your nook,” Sollux blurted.

 

“A non sequitur, but I’ll allowv it.”

 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

“Well if he gets to eat your nook I want to play with your bulge, captain.”

 

“Aye, kitten, vwhatever you vwant. But like I said, to the bed.”

 

He pulled out of Sollux who whined. Cronus papped him, rolling his eyes as Sollux turned to drag his tongue along the finger that had just been inside of him. Though he couldn’t deny how it made his bulge twinge.

 

“Come on, sparky. If you vwant to taste nook that bad let’s get on the platform. I promise you can eat to your heart’s content.”

 

“A feast fit fur a nooksniffer,” Nepeta snickered.

 

“I am a proud nooksniffer, AC, and don’t you forget it,” Sollux shot back, finally removing his hand from Cronus’ pants.

 

“Vwhy do I put up vwith you twvo?”

 

“Beclaws we’re adorable!”

 

“Because we’re hilarious.”

 

“Hm. My guess vwas because I’m a fool and a sap, but those are vwalid guesses.”

 

Hands firmly grasping Nepeta’s ass, Cronus stood. He nudged Sollux towards the bed where he plopped her down. Giggling, she grabbed his collar and pulled him onto the bed with her. He gladly relinquished the lead, letting them position him how they wanted. His kitten kissed and nipped while Sollux came up on his other side, helping in a way that seemed more like he just wanted to be the one going at Cronus’ gills.

 

Eventually they guided Cronus onto his back, legs spread out and the pants they’d spent so much time lovingly dressing him in pushed down out of the way so Sollux could nestle between his thighs. The boy set about his nook with gusto, tongue running along the length of his slit slowly. Cronus sighed, pushing his hips up to meet his mouth.

 

Nepeta meanwhile mouthed his neck as her hand reached down to his sheath. It took only a little coaxing for his bulge to spill out, immediately seeking out her warmth. She palmed it readily, letting it thread between her fingers and slither around her wrist.

 

Cronus keened at the attention. He found one of Sollux’s larger horns and gripped it at the base, thumb rubbing in encouragement, as he kept his other hand on Nepeta. He caressed the girl’s sides, squeezed her hips and ass, ran careful clawtips up and down her spine, reveling in every shudder and moan.

 

Sollux, Cronus had discovered in the short time of them being together, had a knack for oral sex with nook eating his specialty. His tongue alone was enough to make Cronus’ nook clench in desire. Sollux clutched at his thighs with no concern if he scratched them up, pushing further into him. Cronus bucked up with a trill, taken by surprise as Nepeta suddenly swooped in for an open mouthed kiss. She bit his bottom lip, drawing it back with her when she moved away before letting go with a wink.

 

“Captain, are we doing good?”

 

“You’re both doing vwonderful, darling,” he assured, squeezing Sollux’s horn as he pushed a stray strand of hair from Nepeta’s face. She beamed.

 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, captain. You deserve it.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Of clawse!”

 

“Clawse?”

 

“Of _course_.”

 

He chuckled and she stuck out her tongue.

 

Suddenly Sollux hit a spot that made Cronus gasp, a low trill starting up in the back of his throat. The boy kept at it, a finger sneaking to the bottom of his nook lips and rubbing in tandem.

 

“Mew do, captain! We want to make mew feel good, beclaws you’re absolutely the greatest captain, and certainly the most handsomest one around.”

 

Sollux let a weak shock of psionics buzz through his nook just and as Cronus’ head went back, eyes fluttering shut, Nepeta dipped down to run her tongue along the arch of his neck.

 

“You’re quite the flatterer,” he mused, panting.

 

“It’s the truth, captain.” Nepeta came back into view, such sincerity in her eyes that Cronus wanted to look away; he forced himself to hold her gaze. When she spoke again it was practically a sigh. “You’re so lovely.”

 

How many times were these two going to leave him speechless in a single evening? Cronus couldn’t even fathom how to form a coherent reply that wasn’t a denial. Which he was sure Nepeta wouldn’t entertain—she seemed zealous in this endeavor of making him believe these wild accusations.

 

Instead of saying anything Cronus focused on the physical sensations washing over him. Sollux was still sending little shockwaves through his nook that made his thighs tremble, tongue flicking inside of him relentlessly. Nepeta stroked his bulge, kissing along his jaw, neck, gills, and giving him compliments in between. Each one left him more flushed, more speechless. All he could manage were chirps and trills, allowing the pair to ravish him how they wanted.

 

He cracked an eye open when Nepeta pulled back from his neck, watching as she whispered something into Sollux’ ear. The boy gave a quick thumbs up before gripping his thigh again and Nepeta returned to teasing his gills.

 

The hand on his bulge sped up and it thrashed excitedly. Likewise Sollux’s tongue hit a spot that had Cronus chittering and didn’t let up, psionics buzzing a steady stream through his nook. Gradually the psionics got more powerful, growing right alongside Cronus’ arousal. He didn’t try to hold back, nook and bulge both being pushed over the edge. His nook convulsed first, sending ripples of pleasure to his bulge that followed suit just seconds later.

 

Nepeta kissed him softly through his orgasm, petting his side and hair as he came down. Sollux eased up slowly with the psionics, not stopping all at once. He did pull out his tongue, switching to languidly pressing his lips to any part of bare skin he could reach. Cronus’ fins fluttered at the overstimulation but he didn’t try to still them this time.

 

“You’vwe ruined this suit,” he chuckled after he’d caught his breath.

 

“I don’t know, I think it looks better like this,” Sollux decided, sitting up on his elbows to get a better look. There was a pleased smile on his face.

 

“It’s okay, captain. We can ask Kanyaha how to get slurry out of clothing and tell her it’s hypothetical so she doesn’t catch on.”

 

Oh Nepeta was precious. That was not going to happen.

 

“I knowv howv to get slurry out of delicate material, swveetheart. Swveeps of practice, trust me.”

 

“Ehehehe, I’ll bet.”

 

“You’re more bearable vwhen there’s something occupying your mouth, sparky.”

 

Nepeta giggled, reaching over and flicking one of Sollux’s smaller horns. “I like mew like that, too, Sollicks.”

 

“Taking that as a testament to my amazing nook eating skills.”

 

“You should,” Cronus agreed. Then, motioning towards Nepeta’s coiling bulge, “Vwe should do something about that.”

 

“No, captain, this was all about mew.”

 

“Fuck that, I’m horny.”

 

Sollux raised himself with psionics and settled in behind Nepeta, placing his chin on her shoulder. He held up a closed fist and she did the same. Together they chanted, “Rock, paper, scissors!”

 

“Ha! I win, Sollicks.” Her two pointed fingers chomped down on his flat hand. “And no best out of three.”

 

“Bulge city for me again,” Sollux replied, not sounding disappointed at all. “I need to stop playing this with you.”

 

Grin plastered on her face, Nepeta just snickered and turned around to face the boy. Cronus propped himself up to watch, shaking his head fondly.

 

“It’s so nice you twvo can settle disputes so easily,” Cronus teased.

 

“Too horny to be picky, captain,” Sollux said, spreading his legs.

 

He moved his bulges out of the way while Nepeta grabbed his hips and angled him better. She pushed forward, her own bulge eagerly jumping towards the boy’s nook and helping itself. Sollux trilled, eyes fluttering and sparking. Such a gorgeous sight.

 

They obviously had no desire to take things as slow and tender as they had with him. Nepeta jerked her hips desperately as Sollux held onto his bulges, other hand reaching up for her horns. Sparks flew out of both; he groaned and she whimpered.

 

In no time at all they were gasping messes, spilling into and on each other. Nepeta‘s head sagged against Sollux’s shoulder and he did his best to hold them both up. He was trembling, however, so Cronus pulled them into his arms and they settled on top of him contently. More slurry got on his suit but he didn’t rightly care. He let a small purr start up and his partners answered with their own chitters.

 

“You gremlins are something else,” Cronus chuckled, rubbing up and down their sides.

 

“You’re welcome,” Sollux shot back without hesitation, eyes closing.

 

“We love you, too, captain,” Nepeta murmured sleepily. She already sounded half asleep.

 

Sollux chirped as if in agreement.

 

Heat washed over Cronus that he blamed on holding these two. His pump biscuit might have slipped a momentary beat, making up for it in double time. Silently he wondered what he’d gotten himself into, fear and something much more thrilling filling him.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm maybe the next installment will have a bit more plot. ;)


End file.
